Can I Have This Dance?
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 8 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. Making a Plan

A/N – Aren't Jolu fantastic inspiration? Yes, they are! Now that we got that out of the way, this is a new night in the series! There are several callbacks, otherwise known as mentions of things from previous nights, in this night! I just figured this series has been going on long enough that I should pay homage to some of the memories and moments that I loved! Anyway, enough babble, please read and review!

**Chapter 1 – Making a Plan**

Johnny smiled to himself and closed the item in his hand. He had finished all of his work and was getting ready for the weekend he had planned with Lulu. He had called Mike earlier to ask him to give Lulu the days off and Mike had agreed. Now all he had to do was call Lulu and tell her about his plan to take her camping.

Before he could pull his phone out of his pocket, it began ringing. Johnny frowned to himself, wondering what moron that worked for him was already calling in a question, but the frown turned into a smile when he saw Lulu's name on the caller id.

"Hello, beautiful," Johnny answered.

"_Ugh, you are not going to believe this!_" Lulu shrieked into the phone.

"Okay..." Johnny responded cautiously.

"_I came downstairs earlier to work and Mike told me he didn't need me_," Lulu huffed. "_I asked why he gave my shifts away and he said I was overworked. I told him I didn't mind because I need the money and he told me it was too late, they were given away. I asked him if I could make some up next week and he said 'we'll see'. Can you believe that?_"

"It sounds to me like he was trying to do something nice," Johnny replied, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

"_Oh, so you're on his side and not mine? Thanks a lot_," Lulu said and Johnny could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Lu, I'm always on your side," Johnny reminded her. "But I'm not going to get upset that you're not working this weekend because it means we can spend time together."

"_Don't you have to work?_" Lulu asked in surprise.

"I have nothing to do that can't be put off until Monday," Johnny answered. "I was actually just about to text you to see if you could get off early. I was hoping to do something special tonight."

"_Like what?_" Lulu wondered.

"It's a surprise, of course," Johnny smiled.

"_Well, how will I know how to dress?_" Lulu questioned.

"Dress to be comfortable outside," Johnny instructed.

"_Hmm, anything else?_" Lulu asked and Johnny rolled his eyes, knowing what she wanted to hear.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Johnny wondered.

"_Don't I always?_" Lulu countered.

"Wear something sexy for me, Lu," Johnny said in a low voice.

"_Don't I always?_" Lulu repeated and Johnny let out a laugh.

"Can you be ready in an hour?" Johnny wondered.

"_Yes_," Lulu answered.

"I'll see you then, beautiful," Johnny said happily.

"_Bye_," Lulu said, hanging up the phone.

Johnny hung up the phone and went to gather his camping gear. He wanted to make this night perfect for Lulu. He had already packed a bag of their clothes for the next day. It was amazing to him how far they had come from their first camping trip. Or his last camping trip that she crashed. He could never forget his first glimpse of her coming into that tent, how she had instantly changed his life.

He shook himself out of the memory and smiled as he headed for his car with all of his bags. Tonight, he was going to make all new memories with Lulu. He couldn't wait to teach her all about camping and take her for a walk in the woods. She was so special to him and tonight, he was going to make sure she knew exactly how special.

* * *

Lulu was throwing all of her clothes around her room in Kelly's. She had no idea what to wear for Johnny's surprise. She smiled to herself as she came across the shirt she had been wearing the night she met Johnny. She decided it was perfect and quickly pulled it over her head.

Lulu wondered to herself, for what was probably the hundredth time, what Johnny was planning. She knew she would love it because she always loved his surprises, but it didn't stop her from trying to figure it out. She pulled on some stretch jeans that were easy to move around in and also hugged her curves. She didn't know all of what Johnny was planning, but she had a feeling his plans included ravishing her at some point. Not that she minded.

She began toying with her hairstyle, trying to determine if she should wear it up or down. She decided to go with down and straight and bringing along a hair tie in case she needed to pull her hair up. Getting ready to do something mysterious was very difficult and Lulu decided to make Johnny pay for it later.

She picked up some tennis shoes and quickly pulled them on and then glanced to her clock. Johnny still wasn't due to be at Kelly's for thirty minutes. She laughed at her hurry and then fell back onto her bed to wait.

Her mind wandered to Johnny, as it usually did, and she thought of how amazing he always was. She sometimes wanted to pinch herself when she thought of their relationship. Every time he kissed her or whispered he loved her as she drifted to sleep in his arms, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. He was without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was never going to let him get away.

* * *

Johnny smiled at Mike before bounding up the stairs of Kelly's to Lulu's door. He knocked quickly and she opened the door for him. He smirked at her as she did a twirl for him, letting him look at the outfit she had chosen.

"Breathtakingly sexy," Johnny offered and she laughed.

"It wasn't easy," Lulu said, smacking him lightly on the chest. "It's practically impossible to get ready for a date that you know nothing about."

"I gave you instructions," Johnny replied, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, but they contained little detail," Lulu complained.

"I think you look perfect," Johnny complimented. "I especially like the shirt you picked."

"Why?" Lulu wondered.

"That's the shirt you were wearing the night we met," Johnny explained, smiling at the memory.

"I can't believe you remember that," Lulu smiled, shaking her head.

"How could I forget?" Johnny asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Well, why is this shirt perfect?" Lulu questioned, giving her best pout.

"Because it looks perfect on you," Johnny said, kissing her lips. "Because it reminds me of one of the best nights of my life. The list goes on."

"It was a pretty good night for me, too," Lulu whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Johnny found Lulu's lips and caressed them with his own. Lulu's fingers wound into his hair and he brought her body even closer to his. Lulu moved backwards and they fell onto her bed, never breaking their kiss. Lulu wrapped a leg around his waist and Johnny's hands found their way to the skin on her lower back. Lulu began to push his shirt up his body, but Johnny stopped her by pulling away.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"We have plans," Johnny said, his breathing still labored.

"We can be late," Lulu groaned, pulling him down and connecting their lips again.

"Not tonight," Johnny argued, breaking the kiss once again. "We're kind of on a schedule."

"Ugh," Lulu grunted, pushing him off of her. "You won't tell me what we're doing or where we're going, but it's so important we have a schedule?"

"Lu," Johnny sighed, sitting up and taking her hand. "I don't want you upset, not tonight. Please just trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you later."

"Of course I trust you," Lulu replied, squeezing his hand. "I know you'll make it up to me and I'm not upset."

"Really?" Johnny asked skeptically.

"Well, I'm a little upset, but that's just because I love you so much," Lulu relinquished, and then smirked. "All of you."

"I'll make it up to you," Johnny repeated, blushing slightly from Lulu's admission. "And then some."

"Yes, you will," Lulu agreed, standing up. "But, I guess we should get going. I'd hate to get behind on our schedule."

"I love you," Johnny said, standing up and wrapping her in a hug. "I hope you like your surprise."

"You're nervous," Lulu noted. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny wondered.

"There's something different about you," Lulu said, giving him a questioning stare. "You're keeping a secret."

"Just the surprise," Johnny shrugged.

"That's not it, but whatever," Lulu laughed. "Let's get going to my surprise."

"Yes, let's," Johnny agreed.

He opened the door for her and they exited the room. She locked the the door and then placed her hand in his. They left Kelly's and Johnny opened the door to his car for Lulu. She got in and he leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss before closing the door and rounding the car to climb into the driver's seat.

"I want this to be a special night, Lulu," Johnny smiled.

"Every night we're together is special," Lulu said, taking his hand.

He kissed her again, this time lingering against her lips. He pulled away, kissing her forehead gently and then sped away to her surprise.


	2. Camping

A/N – There is nothing I love more than writing chapters like this one for this series! I sincerely hope everyone loves this because I know I did! Please take a few minutes to review to let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy and keep me inspired!

**Chapter 2 – Camping**

Johnny rubbed his thumb over the top of Lulu's hand as they drove. They had been chatting about plans for the cabin. Lulu had decided to not renew another six month lease at Kelly's and just move there permanently in preparation for when Johnny could move out there after he completed his plan of getting out of the mob.

"So I guess that means in less than a month, I'll have a new place of residence," Lulu smiled.

"Are you sure you don't mind living out there?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lulu nodded. "I just can't wait until you live out there with me all the time."

"It won't be long now," Johnny assured her, kissing her hand.

"Okay, I know I promised to stop asking about the surprise, but you're making me nervous," Lulu said, looking out the window. "We're driving nowhere."

"I promise that's not the case," Johnny laughed, pulling off onto a dirt road.

"Nowhere I know," Lulu muttered. "What is in the middle of the woods?"

"Trees?" Johnny offered.

"Duh," Lulu rolled her eyes. "It's like you're taking me camping or...oh my...you're taking me camping?"

"Are you excited?" Johnny asked, seeing her eyes light up.

"So excited!" Lulu squealed. "We're going to the clearing where we met, aren't we?"

"Yes," Johnny answered and Lulu's smile widened.

"This is so amazing," Lulu said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "You do remember that I know nothing about camping, right?"

"I thought I could teach you," Johnny shrugged.

"Are we going to fish?" Lulu asked with wide eyes.

"No," Johnny laughed. "Can't have all the fun on your first trip."

Lulu laughed and then they fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the drive to the clearing. When Johnny stopped the car, Lulu got out immediately and ran around the front of the car and into his arms. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he returned the kiss with a smile on his face.

"This is so perfect," Lulu said happily. "You're perfect for thinking of it."

"I'm far from perfect," Johnny replied. "But I'm happy you're happy."

"Are you kidding?" Lulu smiled. "I'm more than happy. This may be your best surprise to date. Now I understand why you were so excited that I wore this shirt."

"It seemed appropriate," Johnny shrugged.

"So what do we do first?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, what's the most important thing for a camping trip?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm," Lulu mumbled. "The tent?"

"Very good," Johnny nodded, opening the trunk and pulling out the bag that held the tent. "The first thing you do is set up the tent."

"Okay, how do I set up the tent?" Lulu questioned.

"It's fairly simple," Johnny replied. "The directions are in the bag."

"You're not going to help me?" Lulu asked with wide eyes.

"I need to gather fire wood," Johnny said, dropping the tent. "But, you can do it. I have complete faith in you."

"Okay," Lulu said softly, staring at the tent with a worried look on her face.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into his arms and sighed. He knew she was doubting herself, but he found it adorable. She was great at everything in his eyes and he was sure she would do fine setting up the tent on her own.

"I won't be long and I'll help you, if you need it, when I get back," Johnny promised, kissing the crook of her neck softly.

* * *

Johnny gathered all of the fire wood he needed as quickly as possible. He hurried back to the clearing to see Lulu struggling with the tent. He chuckled to himself as she tripped over the tent and knocked down the part that she had managed to put up. She sighed to herself and he shook his head and walked out from his hiding spot in the trees.

"Having trouble?" Johnny wondered.

"I can't believe you left me to do this alone," Lulu replied. "It's really hard."

"You almost had it before you...um...lost your balance," Johnny laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, Zacchara," Lulu warned.

"I would never laugh at you, beautiful," Johnny said sweetly, but then laughed softly. "Your clumsy feet, however, are a different story."

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that," Lulu said, glaring at him.

"How is that?" Johnny asked, starting to put the tent up again.

"Let's just say, I hope you brought two sleeping bags tonight," Lulu replied, sitting on the hood of the car and watching Johnny.

"And if I didn't?" Johnny questioned.

"Then I hope you don't mind sleeping on the ground," Lulu shrugged.

"Lulu-" Johnny tried, but she shook her head.

"I am not going to calm down or whatever it is you were going to say," Lulu said sharply. "I'm not even that mad, anyway. I'm just saying, your punishment for trying to make me put the tent up by myself is no sex tonight or any other night in the foreseeable future."

"You're cutting me off?" Johnny asked with wide eyes.

"Exactly," Lulu smiled in satisfaction.

"So tonight when it comes time to go to sleep..." Johnny said, trailing off at the thought.

"Exactly," Lulu repeated.

"Alright," Johnny nodded, finishing with the tent. "How long are you thinking this is going to last?"

"I don't know," Lulu said thoughtfully. "Probably until you do something to make me deliriously happy."

"You used to tell me I did that every day," Johnny pouted, approaching Lulu slowly.

"You're not going to guilt trip me into giving in," Lulu smirked. "And just think, all that we could have done earlier, yet you didn't let us finish."

Johnny's face went white and his expression fell. She was always so stubborn. He closed the rest of the distance between them and put his hands on her hips. He tried to connect their lips, but she pulled away before they met.

"I'm not as weak as you think," Lulu said, pushing his chest gently, not moving Johnny an inch.

"I'm not trying to seduce you," Johnny said defensively. "It was an apology kiss for leaving you to the tent alone. I want you to know I'm very sorry and that I feel horrible that you fell down."

"You're pathetic," Lulu laughed. "You can't go one night without sex."

"I can," Johnny argued. "I just don't want to."

"Well, it looks like you're not going to get what you want," Lulu shrugged, moving off the car and past Johnny.

"You know, if I wanted to seduce you, I could," Johnny declared, smiling to himself. "You're the one who has no self control."

"You're going to want to tread very carefully," Lulu warned. "You're one word away from losing sex for a month on principle."

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "Do you want to go for a walk in the woods with me?"

"Are you working an angle?" Lulu asked.

"No, I always go for a walk when I go camping and I thought it would be nice," Johnny replied. "I won't even try to hold your hand if you don't want me to."

"You can hold my hand," Lulu smiled, holding it out.

"Thanks," Johnny said, grasping her hand in his.

"So where are we going?" Lulu wondered.

"I thought I would show you the river that's close," Johnny answered. "It's really beautiful."

"Okay," Lulu nodded and then subconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. "This is what you did with your mom, right?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her. "She knew all the names to the birds and she would point them out to me. I can't remember any of them other than the bluebirds. For obvious reasons, but also because they were her favorite."

"They're beautiful birds," Lulu commented.

"She liked them because she always said that blue is the color of peace," Johnny explained. "And the birds were the only kind of peace we ever had when I was little."

"Your mom seems wonderful," Lulu noted. "I wish I could have known her."

"I do, too," Johnny said, leaning his head against hers. "She would love you. I think you would love her, too."

"I'm sure I would have," Lulu muttered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, kissing her forehead. "And we're here."

"Wow," Lulu breathed. "It's so beautiful."

They stood there, staring at the beautiful river. It was flowing swiftly, but still looked peaceful. Johnny glanced at Lulu as she looked out over the beautiful scenery. She was smiling serenely and, if it was possible, Johnny could feel himself falling deeper in love with her. He rubbed his hand down her back and turned to face her. She met his gaze and blushed under his intense gaze, wondering what it was he was thinking about.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't want to be accused of trying to seduce you," Johnny said softly.

"I trust you," Lulu whispered, leaning up to connect their lips.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, a very simple brushing of lips, but still so meaningful to both of them.


	3. His Question

A/N – A little Jolu goes a long way for me. I think if you add up all the time they shared this week it was probably under two minutes, but it was all great. Thanks for all the love everyone is showing this night! I hope this chapter is just as good for everyone! Drop me a review so I know how you felt about it!

**Chapter 3 – His Question **

Lulu watched as Johnny unpacked the food he had brought and the small grill. According to him, hot dogs cooked outside while camping was the best food in the world. Lulu loved everything they had done so far, so she decided to trust him and go with it.

"So, you know how to cook outside, why don't you know how to cook more inside?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, my mom taught me how to do this because it was really simple," Johnny replied, starting the grill. "I think she cooked some in the kitchen, but most of the time when we were at the house the servants did it. My father didn't want her to lift a finger, so if she did do something in the kitchen it was when he was away on business."

"So, you're not going to give me food poisoning?" Lulu asked.

"No," Johnny laughed.

"Good," Lulu smiled, kissing his cheek.

"They're ready," Johnny pronounced, pulling the hot dogs off the grill.

"That was fast," Lulu noted.

"That's why they're the best," Johnny explained. "They cook quickly and taste amazing."

"Are they the best taste in the world like the package says?" Lulu questioned.

"I've tasted better," Johnny smirked, leaning over and kissing her deeply.

"Good answer," Lulu said, when he pulled away.

"I am trying to get back on your good side," Johnny chuckled, fixing her hot dog on her plate.

"How do you know how I like my hot dogs?" Lulu wondered, watching Johnny.

"You told me once you hate mustard, you put cheese on everything and we don't have any other condiments," Johnny answered, handing her the plate.

"Thank you," Lulu smiled, giving him another kiss.

"You're welcome," Johnny replied, fixing his own hot dog.

He watched her take the first bite and smile in delight. He loved that she seemed to be having a great time. This was something he had enjoyed all of his life and it made his heart swell to see the woman he loved more than anything in the world enjoy it as well.

"What are you looking at?" Lulu asked, causing Johnny to snap out of his trance.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Johnny said, sitting next to her on the blanket that was spread over the ground.

"You are trying to get on my good side," Lulu laughed.

"No, just speaking the truth," Johnny smiled. "Out here in nature there are so many beautiful things to see and normally when I come, I do that. I stare at the trees and listen to the wind blow. But with you here, all I can do is look at you and think to myself that I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

"Johnny," Lulu said, blushing from his words.

"What?" Johnny wondered. "It's true. I don't think I could ever tell you how much I love you. I'm not even sure I know."

"I know what you mean," Lulu replied. "It's the same way I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her again. She lingered against his lips and he smiled. He pulled away from her lips to begin eating his own food and she returned to hers. They finished in silence and Johnny took the trash and put it in the trash bag he had brought along.

"So how was it?" Johnny wondered.

"The best hot dog I've ever eaten," Lulu answered with a smile. "Too bad you didn't wear the appropriate apron or you might get a kiss."

"I think you should kiss me anyway," Johnny smirked. "Unless kissing me is too much temptation to do more and you're afraid you won't be able to resist me."

"Oh, I can resist you," Lulu said defiantly.

"I think I'll test that theory," Johnny laughed.

"How?" Lulu asked.

"We'll lay on this blanket together and watch the sunset," Johnny explained. "Now, by my watch the sun should set in about twenty minutes. So if you can go that long and not kiss me while laying that close to me, I'll back off and admit that you have self control."

"I like this idea," Lulu said, smiling in delight.

"But if you can't, you have to admit aloud that I was right and that you have no self control," Johnny stated, extending his hand.

"Deal," Lulu agreed, shaking his hand and laughing as Johnny pulled them down onto the blanket.

* * *

"Don't pout," Lulu said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Why shouldn't I?" Johnny asked. "My girlfriend doesn't find me desirable."

Lulu let go of her laughter at that statement and Johnny just shook his head. After the sun had gone down and Lulu had stood the temptation of kissing Johnny, they had decided to make s'mores. They were roasting marshmallows and talking about her winning the bet.

"I find you very desirable," Lulu argued. "I just have self control that you didn't believe I had."

"So you're really going to withhold sex from me?" Johnny wondered.

"It's not forever, Johnny, I'm just proving a point," Lulu smiled.

"Well, I got the point from the blanket incident," Johnny pouted.

"You're so cute," Lulu cooed, running her hand up his leg. "I kind of like this because it shows me how much you desire me."

"I could show you in an even better way," Johnny suggested with a smile.

"No," Lulu replied and Johnny's smile faded.

"Fine," Johnny sighed.

"Mm," Lulu murmured. "The marshmallows look good."

"Nice not so subtle change of subject," Johnny laughed, pulling his marshmallow out of the fire.

"I don't like it when you pout," Lulu shrugged. "So, I'm trying to talk about happier things. Like s'mores."

"Well, they taste good, too," Johnny replied, finishing off his marshmallow.

"Why didn't you put that in a s'more?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I wanted to eat it," Johnny answered and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"It would taste better with chocolate and graham crackers," Lulu said, making her s'more.

"Let me have a bite of yours," Johnny said, leaning over and opening his mouth.

"Why can't you make your own?" Lulu asked.

"Because I want you to feed me," Johnny smirked.

"Aww," Lulu smiled, letting Johnny have a bite of her s'more. "Are you going to feed me?"

"Of course, that's only fair," Johnny replied, taking the remainder of her s'more and feeding it to her.

"Thank you," Lulu muttered, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Thank you," Johnny countered, kissing the corner of her mouth that had chocolate on it.

Lulu smiled as his tongue swept over the chocolate and then against her lips. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and he pulled her closer to him, intensifying the kiss. Her hands wove through his hair and he brought his hand to her face. She broke the kiss and placed a hand on his chest pushing him back slightly.

"If this is your way of trying to make me lose my self control, it's working," Lulu breathed.

"That's just me losing my self control," Johnny replied, kissing her softly again.

"I can't believe how amazing it is out here," Lulu whispered, leaning against Johnny.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Johnny muttered, kissing her forehead.

Johnny stood up and went over to his car and turned on the radio. He tuned the station to some soft music and smiled at Lulu. He extended his hand out to her and she took it and he pulled her close. Her arms rested around his neck and his encircled her waist. She leaned her head against his chest and he leaned his head against hers.

"I hope tonight has been perfect for you," Johnny said, kissing her ear.

"It has," Lulu confirmed. "And this is the perfect ending to it."

"You know, I love dancing with you," Johnny smiled.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "It makes me think about us."

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, life is kind of like a dance," Johnny explained. "I mean, there are twists and turns. Sometimes a few dips."

As Johnny said the last words he unexpectedly dipped Lulu and she laughed as he brought her back in close and continued speaking.

"Some people dance alone, some people dance in pairs. I didn't dance much, almost never actually, before I met you, but when I did it was alone. And I thought it would always be that way. But now, I have you and I don't have to be alone," Johnny whispered. "I love you so much and when I look to the future, you're all I see. If life is a dance, there's only one person I want to share my dance with."

Lulu smiled happily at Johnny's words, but was confused when he stopped dancing. She pulled back to look at him and saw him looking at her with so much love. Her mouth dropped open as Johnny sank to one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. It was a single, 3 carat diamond set in a white gold band. It was breathtaking for Lulu and she met Johnny's eyes with a shocked expression on her face.

"Can I have this dance?" Johnny asked, smiling in hope. "Will you marry me?"


	4. Her Answer

A/N – Okay, here is an update! I think it's been two weeks of suspense, so if you forgot, when we left off Johnny and Lulu were in the woods camping, Johnny had been cut off and Lulu had been proposed to! Also, I think I sort of cheated on my self-invented "one night" format of these stories, but I think you will like it. Enough talking by me, enjoy and leave me a review!

**Chapter Four – Her Answer**

Lulu took a deep breath, looking once again from the ring to Johnny's face. She was so happy he had brought her to the clearing for this moment. Now the two best days in her life were at the same place. Meeting Johnny and now officially promising to spend her life with him.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Lulu exclaimed happily.

Johnny instantly slid the ring on her finger and Lulu smiled, seeing it was a perfect fit. She pulled him quickly to his feet, locking his mouth in a passionate kiss. He deepened it immediately, wanting to show her exactly how much he loved her. She wanted the same and their tongues dueled fervently. After several heart stopping minutes, the kiss ended and Johnny wrapped Lulu in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"You just made me the happiest man alive," Johnny whispered in her ear.

"I'm the one who's happy," Lulu smiled, kissing him again. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Johnny Zacchara."

"Lulu Zacchara," Johnny said, trying it out. "I love the way that sounds."

"It's perfect," Lulu agreed. "This night is perfect, this ring is perfect."

"Do you really like it?" Johnny wondered. "I could have gotten something bigger, but I thought this one was more you."

"You know me so well," Lulu muttered, kissing him softly. "It's exactly what I would have picked."

"I love you," Johnny said, pulling her close again. "So, so much."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, breathing in his scent. "More than I ever thought possible."

Johnny smiled and pulled away just enough to catch her lips in another tender kiss. His hand caressed her cheek and her arms gripped his back tightly. She ran her fingertips underneath his shirt and around to his abs, signaling to him what she wanted. Instead of deepening the kiss as she expected, he pulled away and smirked at her.

"I thought I was cut off," Johnny said, raising his eyebrows. "In fact, I think your exact words were 'no sex tonight or any other night in the foreseeable future'. What changed?"

"I also said when you did something to make me deliriously happy, it would be over," Lulu reminded him, kissing his neck. "You just made deliriously happy."

"Then I better start reaping my reward," Johnny smiled, bringing her lips back to his own.

Johnny massaged her lips with his own for a moment longer before pulling away and making quick work of putting out the fire and getting into the tent with Lulu. He moved towards her slowly, taking in her appearance. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms and settle at her waist. He then lifted her shirt slowly, revealing her beautiful skin to him an inch at a time. She mimicked his action, raising his shirt and tossing it off to the side.

He bent to kiss her again as his hands found their way to the button of her jeans. Her hands found his belt and their lips stayed connected as they both removed the other's pants. His fingers found their way into her hair once again as her arms circled his waist. They both dropped to their knees, his lips moving from hers to her jaw, tracing over her neck and collarbone. She laid back on the sleeping bag and he kissed his way down her body, removing the rest of her clothing as he went. Their lips met again and she flipped them over, taking her turn to admire his body with her lips the way he had done for her.

As Lulu met his lips again, Johnny flipped them so that Lulu was trapped underneath him. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her palm before letting his lips glide over the diamond glittering in the moonlight that was filtering through the roof of the tent. He laced their fingers together and pressed himself inside her, causing Lulu's breath to catch in her throat. He brought their joined hands above their heads and connected his lips to her neck.

Lulu pushed Johnny to his back and took control of the pace. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss with everything he had. His hands settled at her waist as her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. He groaned something that sounded like her name and Lulu smiled, kissing and biting his neck softly. He flipped them over to take control again and Lulu wrapped her legs around his waist, letting herself get lost in Johnny's motion. Their lips met again, keeping their sounds to a minimum as they continued making love.

Though they had made loves many times before, neither Johnny nor Lulu had ever felt more love from each other than they did in that moment. Every move each made was a promise of the years of love to come for them. Every touch and kiss symbolized the deep affection that would always exist between them. Every in sync heartbeat made them even more ready to spend their lives together.

* * *

Johnny smiled down at Lulu who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. After several rounds of lovemaking, they had snuggled together in the sleeping bag and she had fallen asleep quickly. Johnny couldn't let himself fall asleep, fearing he would wake up and Lulu agreeing to marry him would be a dream. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and cursed himself as she started to wake because of his action.

"Why are you awake?" Lulu wondered, glancing up and meeting his eyes.

"Just watching you," Johnny answered. "And thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Lulu asked.

"How this all feels a little too good to be true," Johnny admitted. "I'm kind of afraid to close my eyes, thinking maybe I'll open them and tonight would have all been a fantasy."

"Sometimes, too good is true," Lulu smiled, kissing his chest lightly. "Tonight was real and no one can take it away from us. Don't be scared, okay?"

"Okay," Johnny relented, squeezing her tightly.

"So, how much grief do you think I'm going to take from my brothers about getting engaged so young?" Lulu wondered and Johnny laughed.

"Well, I can't be sure about Nikolas, but I can say with confidence that Lucky will be supportive," Johnny answered, turning on his side so he could look her in the eye.

"What makes you say that?" Lulu questioned.

"Lucky already knows that I was going to propose tonight," Johnny explained.

"How?" Lulu asked.

"I thought it prudent to ask two of the important men in your life permission," Johnny replied.

"So you asked Lucky and..." Lulu said, trying to get Johnny to fill in the blank.

"Jason," Johnny supplied and Lulu's eyes widened.

"I must hear this story," Lulu laughed, wrapping her arm around Johnny's waist.

"It's not that impressive," Johnny dodged, shaking his head at the memory.

"I'll be the judge of that," Lulu said, kissing him softly. "Now spill!"

_Johnny knew that no one could see Jason and Lucky meeting with him so he had worked hard to find a way for them to all get together without being caught. He considered warehouses, but knew that Lucky's presence in a mob warehouse would draw attention. He finally settled on the drive-in theater he had taken Lulu to. Lucky and Jason were to meet him at the popcorn stand at 7:45. _

_The movie had already started and Johnny stood off to the side of the stand, waiting for Jason and Lucky. They arrived at the same time from opposite directions, both giving him a questioning stare. Johnny motioned for them to follow him and they ducked behind the stand and out of sight. _

"_Is something wrong with the plan?" Jason asked. _

"_Did your father find out?" Lucky wondered. _

"_Are you wanting to back out?" Jason questioned and Johnny rolled his eyes. _

"_This has nothing to do with business," Johnny replied. _

"_Well, I don't want to take in _An Affair to Remember _with you," Lucky said, looking at him strangely. "So why did you call us here?" _

"_It's about Lulu," Johnny smiled and the questions started again. _

"_Is she okay?" Lucky asked. _

"_Did someone threaten her?" Jason questioned. _

"_Are you having problems?" Lucky wondered. _

"_No!" Johnny said, loud enough to perhaps draw attention, so he stayed quiet for a moment. "Would you just let me talk?" _

"_Go ahead," Jason nodded. _

"_I love Lulu so much," Johnny muttered. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know I want to be with her forever." _

"_So, you called us here to have a conversation about feelings?" Lucky asked and Johnny laughed. _

"_I called you here because you're both very important to Lulu," Johnny explained. "And Lulu is important to both of you, which is why I know you want what's best for her. I want to know if you two believe I'm what's best for her." _

"_Wow," Jason breathed. _

"_You can say that again," Lucky agreed. _

"_Well?" Johnny asked. _

"_I don't think anyone is good enough for my little sister," Lucky admitted. "But I'm biased in that aspect. As far as her being happy with you, she is. She's happier than she's been at any other time in her life, so, yes, I think you're what's best for her." _

"_Jason?" Johnny said, asking him to answer the question. _

"_Lucky's right," Jason replied. "Lulu loves you with her whole heart and she's happy with you. She also trusts you completely, something that doesn't come natural to her. I think as far as finding someone who's perfect for her, she's found that in you." _

"_Thank you," Johnny smiled. "I hope that means you're both going to say yes to my next question." _

"_What would that be?" Lucky wondered. _

"_I would like for both of you to give me your blessing to ask Lulu to marry me," Johnny answered. _

"_You really think now is the time to get married?" Jason asked. "In the middle of taking down your father?" _

"_Well, I doubt we would get married right away, but even if we did, I don't want to wait," Johnny replied. "I love Lulu and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I don't want to wait for the rest of my life to start. I want to know she'll marry me." _

"_Marriage is a big deal and I know you wouldn't think about it unless you were sure, so I'm not concerned about that," Lucky said slowly. "But I do wonder why you don't want to wait until you're completely clear of your father and his business." _

"_My father and his business can't dictate my life," Johnny said seriously. "There is still the possibility that things will take longer than I planned or might have to change. I could be waiting for months or over a year and I don't want to do that. I want to put a ring on her finger as soon as possible." _

"_I respect that," Lucky smiled, extending his hand. "I can't speak for Jason, but you have my blessing." _

"_Thank you," Johnny replied, shaking his hand. _

"_That goes for me, too," Jason said, shaking Johnny's hand as well. _

"_I really appreciate it," Johnny said, a smile on his face. _

"_Take care of her," Jason and Lucky said in unison making everyone laugh. _

"_I'll protect her with my life," Johnny swore. "And love her with my whole heart." _

Johnny finished the story and Lulu immediately kissed him, pulling him to lay on top of her again. He pulled away and stroked the side of her face, watching the moonlight reflect off of her eyes. He bent down and kissed her once more, softly brushing his lips against hers.

"You're amazing for getting their permission," Lulu muttered, pulling out of his kiss. "But you didn't need it. I don't care what people think, I love you and I want to be your wife."

"Nothing makes me happier than hearing you say that," Johnny whispered, running his hand down her side and squeezing her hip gently.

"Johnny," Lulu laughed, knowing what he wanted. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Never," Johnny replied. "Plus, the former threat of being cut off is still fresh. I want to make sure you never make that threat again."

"I won't be making it any time soon," Lulu promised. "Unless you-"

"I won't," Johnny interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Lulu pointed out.

"I know how much I crave you," Johnny smirked and Lulu's mouth dropped open at his words. "So I'm going to do everything possible to keep you from having to demonstrate your self control."

"Lucky for you, right now I'm not feeling like I have any," Lulu smiled, leaning up to kiss Johnny's chest. "I think I need to see how much you crave me."

"Now who's the one that can't get enough?" Johnny asked, but cut off her answer with a mind blowing kiss.

Lulu giggled as Johnny moved his lips to her neck and worked his magic on her yet again.


	5. Forever is Never Enough

A/N – Final chapter in this night. I just wanted to fluff it up a bit. Oh, and I realized that in my version of Jolu meeting, I never killed Georgie, so she is alive in this series. Not sure if she'll play a big part, but she does make an appearance in this chapter. What do you think? Georgie – Yes? No? Let me know in your lovely reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5 – Forever is Never Enough**

"Did we get everything?" Johnny asked, looking around the campsite.

"Yes," Lulu answered, approaching the car.

"Ready to go?" Johnny wondered, pulling her close as he leaned back against the passenger door.

"No," Lulu replied, falling into his arms. "It's magical out here. I think I could stay here forever."

"Me, too. As long as you're with me," Johnny whispered, burying his face in her neck.

"Are you sure we have to go to Kelly's for breakfast?" Lulu asked, tilting her head to the side as Johnny began to kiss her neck.

"Yes, I'm starving," Johnny admitted, running his hands through her hair. "But we can go to the cabin right after. Get back to doing what we did this morning in the tent."

"Or we could get in the car right now and get back to it," Lulu suggested, reaching for the door handle.

"Not in the car, Lulu," Johnny protested, pulling away from her and glancing at his watch. "Let's just go eat and then go home."

"You're no fun," Lulu sighed and then smiled. "Can I drive?"

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked with wide eyes.

"Of course," Lulu shrugged. "Give me the keys."

"I've told you before, you will never drive my car," Johnny said, running his hands up and down her back.

"So? Do I ever listen to you?" Lulu smirked.

"Why do you want to drive?" Johnny wondered and Lulu laughed.

"I want to go fast," Lulu replied, smiling wickedly.

"I thought you liked it when I took it slow," Johnny murmured, kissing her neck again.

"You're not seducing me out of this idea," Lulu insisted, pushing against his chest.

"You sure?" Johnny questioned, pulling her close again.

"Do you not trust me to drive?" Lulu asked, sticking out her lower lip in her best pout.

Johnny immediately kissed her lips, stopping her pout from effecting his decision. He trusted her completely, but his car was his prized possession. He didn't understand her need to drive his car. But he knew from the intense way she was kissing him what had started out as his manipulation had turned into hers.

"Please?" Lulu whispered against his lips and he knew it was over.

"Okay," Johnny relented, kissing her deeply again.

"I bet I could get the car sex right now if I wanted to," Lulu muttered as Johnny moved his lips to her neck.

"Anything you want," Johnny promised, turning her around so her back was against the car.

"Mm, I want pancakes," Lulu smiled, pulling away from Johnny.

"You're going to pay for that," Johnny replied, digging into his pocket for his keys.

"I hope that's a promise," Lulu smirked, taking the keys and racing around the car.

Johnny laughed as he got into the car, taking a deep breath as he prepared to see his car driven by someone else for the first time. Lulu started the engine and giggled in delight as it roared to life. He watched her adjust the seat and the mirrors with a smile, loving to see her so happy. She shifted the car into gear but didn't go anywhere.

"What are you waiting for?" Johnny asked and Lulu smiled shyly.

"I don't know how to get back to Port Charles," Lulu admitted.

"I'll help," Johnny replied. "If you promise not to go over seventy."

"Ugh, fine," Lulu sighed. "But next time I dri-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Johnny interrupted. "Just enjoy this and maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to drive again."

* * *

Lucky had gotten the text from Johnny in the middle of the night letting him know that Lulu had said yes to Johnny's proposal. He was so happy for his little sister, so he had immediately decided to get the family together so Lulu could tell everyone. His dad was still in town by some miracle, so he called him and asked him to bring Tracy and meet Lucky for breakfast at Kelly's. He'd asked the same of Nikolas. They had seemed rather unenthusiastic about the meeting, but had agreed when Lucky had insisted.

"Hey," Nikolas called from the doorway, carrying Spencer and going to sit by Lucky. "Why the big table?"

"It's a family breakfast," Lucky smiled.

"Who all is coming?" Nikolas asked, getting Spencer situated.

"Dad and Tracy," Lucky replied. "Liz is dropping off Cam and Jake. Plus Lulu and Johnny."

"Why did you feel the need to have this family breakfast?" Nikolas wondered.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Cowboy," Luke said, practically dragging Tracy into the diner.

"I thought it would be nice to get together," Lucky shrugged. "We haven't done that since Christmas."

"Daddy!" Cameron squealed, running inside.

"Hey," Lucky laughed, picking him up as Elizabeth carried Jake inside.

"Come here, Jake," Nikolas smiled, reaching for Jake.

"How long did you want the boys for?" Elizabeth asked, handing Jake to Nikolas.

"Just the morning," Lucky replied.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Elizabeth said, kissing both boys and exiting Kelly's.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Johnny?" Cameron asked, looking around the table.

"Yeah! Where's Uncle Johnny?" Spencer repeated, looking to the door.

"Uncle Johnny," Tracy said in disdain, looking at Nikolas and Lucky. "Who is responsible for that?"

"The kids did that on their own, Spanky Buns," Luke informed his wife.

"We love Uncle Johnny," Cameron said, smiling widely.

"I love you guys, too," Johnny said from the doorway.

Both Cameron and Spencer immediately shot out of their seats and ran for Johnny. He caught them in his arms and lifted them both off the ground. Lulu smiled at his side, hiding her ring from the chance gaze of all her relatives. Now she understood why Johnny had been so adamant about eating breakfast at Kelly's this morning.

"Come sit down, Pumpkin," Luke called, patting the chair next to him.

"Okay," Lulu smiled. "Hi everyone."

"Hi," they all greeted in unison.

"I'm going to sit down now," Johnny told the boys.

"Can we sit by you?" Cameron asked sweetly.

"One of you, but I'm going to sit by Aunt Lulu," Johnny replied.

"Why don't you let Spencer sit in your lap and help feed him?" Lulu suggested. "Then Cam can sit by you."

"Sound good, guys?" Johnny asked and the boys nodded.

Johnny took his seat and Spencer got comfortable in his lap. Cameron took the chair next to him and scooted it way over to sit as close to Johnny as possible. Nikolas laughed at the boys as Lucky drug over a high chair for Jake to sit in.

"How long before Jake, here, is acting like his older brother and cousin?" Nikolas wondered.

"Hopefully I have a few more years of being his favorite," Lucky laughed.

"So, what can I get everyone?" Georgie asked, coming over to take their orders.

"Pancakes!" Cameron said happily.

"Two pancakes!" Spencer said, trying to out do his cousin.

"One pancake with syrup will be more than enough, Spence," Nikolas said, looking at a menu.

"Okay, that's a pancake a piece for the little ones," Georgie smiled, writing on her note pad. "What about the adults?"

"Lulu and I will have two pancakes each, one side of sausage for me and one side of bacon for her," Johnny spoke up. "Two coffees and an orange juice with the meal for Lulu to drink."

"He speaks for you?" Tracy asked, looking at Lulu.

"He knows what I like," Lulu shrugged, kissing Johnny's cheek, much to Tracy's dismay.

"I'll have eggs, over easy, and bacon," Luke ordered, shooting Tracy a look. "And coffee."

The others ordered their food and Georgie placed the order with Mike and then brought out the drinks. Cameron and Spencer were telling stories to Johnny and the three were laughing amongst themselves while the others looked on.

"You really love him, don't you?" Tracy asked Lulu, watching her watch Johnny.

"With all I am," Lulu smiled, turning to meet her step mother's eyes.

Johnny and Tracy had experienced very few interactions, but none had been pleasant. Especially the dinner Lulu had taken Johnny to at the Quartermaine mansion. But now, it seemed as if Tracy's resolve about the "heartless mobster" was beginning to crumble as she watched Johnny entertain Cameron and Spencer with ease.

"Then I'm happy for you," Tracy offered.

"Cupcake, you look especially happy today," Luke noted, overhearing the words exchanged between his daughter and wife.

"Funny you would notice, Dad," Lulu said, a smile playing on her lips.

Johnny met her eyes, knowing now was as good a time as any to break the news to her family. He hushed the boys and grabbed Lulu's hand under the table. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"Do you want to say it or do you want me to?" Johnny whispered in her ear.

"What's the big secret?" Nikolas wondered and Lulu looked to Johnny letting him know she would answer.

"Last night, Johnny asked me to marry him and I said yes," Lulu answered, grinning widely.

Cameron and Spencer cheered, hugging Johnny tightly and Jake hit his hands on the tray of his high chair to voice his approval. Lucky just smiled at his sister, having obviously found out from Johnny before, Lulu realized. Nikolas immediately got up to embrace Lulu and wish her the best. Luke did the same while Nikolas shook hands with Johnny. Tracy made her way over to Johnny and hit him in the back of the head, not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention.

"Welcome to the family," Tracy said, a tight smile on her face.

"I appreciate that," Johnny said genuinely.

"Good to have you on board, Junior," Luke smiled, shaking his hand.

Everyone took their seats once more and Georgie brought out the food. They all ate and laughed, getting along surprisingly well for a table set with Cassadine's, Spencer's, a Zacchara and a Quartermaine. Lulu watched as Spencer got syrup all over himself and Johnny and couldn't help but smile as Johnny "punished" him by tickling Spencer until his cheeks were pink from laughing. Right before the celebration broke up, Georgie made her way over to the table and everyone stopped talking to hear what she had to say.

"Mike and I overheard the great news, congratulations Lulu and Johnny," Georgie said sweetly. "So as Kelly's engagement present to you, this entire table's meal is on the house."

"That's so sweet," Lulu replied, standing up to hug Georgie. "Tell Mike we said thank you."

Lulu continued talking to Georgie and showed her the ring that Johnny had given her. Johnny took the boys to the bathroom to clean them up and Luke and Tracy excused themselves, heading for the Haunted Star. When Johnny came back, he hugged the boys goodbye and shook hands with Lucky and Nikolas before they left. After the last of her family was out the door, Lulu fell into her chair and Johnny smirked at her.

"I don't think so, Lu," Johnny chided. "No rest for you today. I have plans."

"Do those plans include a back massage?" Lulu asked, lacing her fingers through Johnny's.

"They involve getting me out of these pants," Johnny whispered after he had pulled her up into his arms.

"So massage? Yes? No?" Lulu wondered, ignoring his previous statement even though it had instantly re-energized her.

"If you're good," Johnny nodded.

"I thought you liked it when I acted bad," Lulu breathed, smirking at him seductively.

"Sometimes being bad is being good," Johnny replied, letting go of Lulu and turning to walk out of the diner.

"I love that man," Lulu muttered to herself before hurrying after him.

* * *

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Johnny wondered, holding Lulu close.

They were tangled in the sheets of their bed at the cabin. Both completely exhausted from their activities. Lulu sighed, burying her head even further into his chest and inhaling his scent.

"Whatever you want," Lulu replied, stifling a yawn.

"I just need to hear you say 'I do' the rest doesn't matter to me," Johnny whispered, kissing her hair.

"When do you want to get married?" Lulu asked.

"I'd prefer to wait until after the mess with my father is done," Johnny answered honestly. "Not that I don't want to start being your husband as soon as possible, but I want our marriage to start with me being completely out from under the mob."

"I understand," Lulu said, trying to snuggle closer to him. "I think we should wait on the details until it's closer to getting married time. If I start thinking about it now, I won't be able to wait."

"Okay," Johnny agreed.

"Johnny," Lulu muttered, her eyes closing.

"Yeah, beautiful?" Johnny asked.

"Thanks for asking me to marry you," Lulu responded softly.

"Thanks for saying yes," Johnny smiled, closing his eyes as well.


End file.
